Stay With Me
by EquestrianDreams100
Summary: Teru has a serious Illness...how will Kurosaki react and help her through it?
1. Chapter 1

I obviously do not own Dengeki Daisy or any of the character, no matter how much I wish I did. :D

This is my first attempt at fanfiction...:(

I am going to try to start making them longer.

Teru looked at the floor as the doctor said "We will start treatment Monday at 6:30."

Riko wrapped her arm around Teru as both of them started crying.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said in a tone of voice that was obviously not sorry. With that he left the room and Riko and Teru were headed to Riko's car.

_How am I going to tell Kurosaki_, Teru thought.

Riko seemed to know what Teru was thinking and said "Don't worry about him." in a soothing voice, but it wasn't soothing enough to ease the troubled that plagued Teru's heart.

At that moment Teru wondered if this was how her brother felt about having to tell his loved ones that he had cancer, and that he might not make it.

_No I will make it,_ she thought to herself.

Riko unlocked the door to their apartment and turned on the light.

Teru just walked to her room, crashed down on her bed, and thought of ways to tell Kurosaki the news.

Who knew how he would react. Teru had breast cancer instead of stomach cancer bit it was still cancer and cancer had killed her brother.

Tery heard the door open and peaked out of her room.

Kurosaki was in the living room talking to Riko. He looked concerned and Teru realized that she had not told Kurosaki that she would be home late.

"Where did you and Teru go?" He demanded, almost yelling.

Riko bit her lip and then said "I can't tell you that."

"What do you mean you can't tell me that!?" Kurosaki was getting angry now, and had started yelling.

Teru then walked out of her bedroom and faced the furious Kurosaki who seemed to calm down a bit at the sight of the girl.

"We were at the hospital." Teru admitted, looking down at the floor. _ Here goes nothing_ she thought.

"WHAT? WHY!?" Kurosaki was yelling again, though his features had turned from angry to concerned.

"Kurosaki...I have breast cancer." Teru said, quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Dengeki Daisy or any of the characters, but you already knew that._

**NOTE: I'm sorry that it took me a while to update this, I am not much of a writer as you can tell but I'm working on getting better. :)**

Kurosaki stood still for a minute. His hands hands balled into fists ans knuckles were so white it was a wonder that he didn't break any bones. His blond hair covered his eyes so neither Riko, nor Teru could tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"Kurosaki..." Riko began, but was cut off by Kurosaki.

"What did you say? You are just messing with me right?" He now looked up, Teru and Riko could both tell he was panicking.

"I have breast cancer." Teru repeated.

Kurosaki surprised both of the girls by embracing Teru. Riko could tell that this was a moment that should not be interrupted so she quietly slipped out the door with her cell phone to inform the others of the situation.

Back in the apartment Kurosaki was hugging Teru so tightly that Teru thought she might be smothered then she hear it.

A small noise coming from the shaking Kurosaki.

"...Kurosaki...Are you...are you crying?" Teru asked.

Kurosaki didn't answer, just stood hugging Teru and sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry." Kurosaki said, pulling away,"I should be stronger."

"Kurosaki you don't have to worry about me, I will make it." Teru said, smiling as much as she could.

Kurosaki could see right through her, but instead of pointing it out he decided to play along. He looked at Teru and smiled. It wasn't a real smile though. Inside Kurosaki was breaking down, but he knew right now he had to be strong for Teru. If he broke down he knew that it would only make Teru feel worse so for her sake he held it together.

"Will you come with me to my appointment on Monday?" Teru asked,"Riko will be away for work so I will have to go alone if you don't go with me."

"Of course I will." Kurosaki answered.

Kurosaki spent the rest of the night on the couch in Riko and Terus apartment, and for once Riko didn't make a single joke. She knew that having Kurosaki in the apartment made Tery feel better and safer, and as long as Teru was happy, so were Riko and Kurosaki.


End file.
